A Celebration
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: In this cold night, Yuna stayed up with her 'hero'. A hero who granted her wish, her childish wish concerning a celebration. One-shot, entry for Valentine Challenge 2011 in Infantrum. OOC, abal and gaje may occur. RnR?


I'm back! This time, trying to write in another fandom. Thanks to: Dani-san yang udah membuat Valentine Challenge 2011 ini. Semoga fic ini berkenan.

And for you readers, please...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Final Fantasy (c) Square Enix

A Final Fantasy X FanFiction

Romance/Drama, K+

_**Entry for [FFC] Valentine Challenge 2011 on Infantrum**_

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, tidak pas dengan canon

**A CELEBRATION**

* * *

Sang High Summoner tampak tidak nyaman dengan cuaca yang dingin, menggigit tulang. Dia berkali-kali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Tiap kali ia membuang napas, kepulan asap putih tipis tampak, suatu fenomena yang biasa jika berada di tempat yang sangat dingin. Mungkin memang biasa, tapi Yuna tidak menyukainya. Tumbuh besar di Pulau Besaid yang selalu diselimuti hawa hangat membuatnya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Percikan api unggun kecil yang dinyalakan di tengah kemah-kemah yang didirikan itu tidak banyak membantu.

Yuna mendesah. Semua teman-temannya sudah terlelap sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak bisa disalahkan, mereka tentunya sangat lelah setelah keluar dari penjara bawah tanah Bevelle yang menyesatkan, ditambah pula melawan Seymour, sampai harus kabur dari Bevelle dengan status buron. Terlalu banyak yang sudah terjadi dalam waktu sehari, maka tidak heran mereka semua sangat kelelahan.

Yuna menengok ke arah tenda para perempuan. Bisa dibayangkannya wajah polos Rikku yang tengah terlelap, tanpa kerut-kerut kecemasan atau kekesalan yang kadang tampak padanya. Yuna tersenyum kecil. Ia masih muda, namun sudah bertarung bersama mereka semua, sebagai salah satu Guardian-nya. Sedikit dirasakan Yuna sentingan rasa bersalah dalam hati.

_Krosak._

Dengan kekagetan luar biasa, bahkan hampir berteriak – tentu, dia kan menganggap tidak seorang pun terjaga selain ia sendiri – Yuna menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan di sana, di depan tenda para laki-laki, seorang pemuda yang amat dikenalnya, pemuda dengan rambut bagai emas cair. Ia berdiri dengan sikap rikuh, tampaknya tidak enak hati sudah membuat keributan dan membuat Yuna terkejut.

"Hei Yuna, maaf mengagetkanmu," ujarnya pelan, hampir saja hilang dibawa hembusan angin menderu yang tiba-tiba datang, kemudian pergi lagi secepat kedatangannya. Dia menghampiri Yuna dengan langkah-langkah kecil tanpa suara. Gadis itu otomatis menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit, padahal sebenarnya masih banyak – terlalu banyak – tempat kosong di sekitarnya. Hanya suatu respon impulsif. Tapi tak ayal gadis itu sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh tanah yang masih dingin, tidak seperti yang telah ia duduki selama beberapa waktu itu, meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tidus sendiri juga otomatis duduk di tempat yang barusan ditinggalkan Yuna.

Sesaat tidak ada yang angkat bicara, membuat suasana hening ditemani angin yang sesekali berhembus kencang, membuat rambut Yuna beterbangan dan acak-acakan. Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam di sana, berdampingan, diam-diam saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam. Sampai akhirnya Yuna merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

Berharap suaranya tidak gemetar, Yuna membuka mulut dan bergumam, "Emm, kukira...," Suaranya memang tidak keras, namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian Tidus tanpa mengganggu tidur teman-teman yang lain. "Kukira semuanya sudah tidur."

"Ah, aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi kupikir lebih baik mencari udara segar dulu. Aku malah tidak menyangka masih ada yang bangun, apalagi itu kamu, Yuna," jelas Tidus, suaranya tak kalah pelan. Namun tetap ada nada khasnya yang penuh semangat dan menularkan semangat itu pada orang lain.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"...kenapa?"

Yuna tidak menjawab. Sedikit banyak ia malu mengakui kalau udara dingin ini mengganggunya. Juga tentang Seymour. Juga tentang ayahnya, yang sudah terlebih dahulu menempuh jalan ini. Mencapai Mount Gagazet berarti mendekat babak final dari pementasan drama yang berisi tentang perjalanan – petualangan – mereka. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Yuna sadar, bahwa ia ketakutan. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin takut ia.

Namun apa sebenarnya yang ia takutkan?

Tidus bergerak dari tempatnya duduk, meninggalkan Yuna sekali lagi dalam cengkeraman dingin. Meskipun begitu ia masih larut dalam lamunan, bahkan tidak berkomentar apapun. Walau secara tidak sadar ia menggerutu dalam hati atas datangnya hawa dingin itu sekali lagi.

Tapi ia tidak menggerutu terlalu lama, karena tiba-tiba saja kehangatan menyelimutinya, kehangatan yang nyaman. Yuna menengok, dan mendapati Tidus baru saja menyampirkan sehelai selimut di bahunya. Dengan senyum lembut, pemuda itu berkata, "Tampaknya kau kedinginan." Aah, jarang sekali bisa melihat sisi lembutnya seperti ini. Rasanya aneh. Sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih."

Tidus duduk lagi di sampingnya, membuat Yuna mau tidak mau memperhatikannya. Wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Salah...? Apa?

Ah. Yuna baru menyadarinya, jemari Tidus pun mulai memutih.

'Dia pun kedinginan.'

Tanpa banyak bicara Yuna menyampirkan sebagian dari selimut yang dipakainya di bahu pemuda itu juga. Tanpa bicara apa-apa pula, Tidus menerimanya. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua sangat dekat, kebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Tidak ada yang bicara. Suara hanya akan merusak momen ini.

Sampai akhirnya suara dari alam yang pertama kali membuat mereka ikut bersuara. Angin mulai memudar, dan matahari perlahan menampakkan secercah sinarnya di kejauhan.

"...sudah pagi," gumam Yuna, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam suaranya. "Hari yang baru sudah datang."

"...ya."

"...hei, Tidus? Kau tahu hari apa ini?" tanya Yuna tiba-tiba.

Walaupun bingung juga dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, dia tetap merespon, "Hmm? Karena sekarang sudah pagi, jadi sekarang sudah hari Rabu."

"Tanggal?"

"Lima belas... Februari, kan?"

Yuna mengangguk. Perlahan ia keluar dari balutan selimut yang hangat, dan berdiri, mendekati tebing yang mengantarkan mereka pada langit luas nan agung. Udara tak lagi sedingin semalam, sinar matahari cukup membuatnya lebih hangat. "Kau tahu, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku... Katanya, dulu, dulu sekali, tanggal empat belas Februari diperingati oleh sebuah suku di Spira sebagai hari kasih sayang... Lucu, ya? Ada satu hari khusus di mana mereka mengungkapkan kasih sayang kepada siapa pun." Dia memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap ke arah Tidus. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tidus berpikir sesaat. "Kurasa... Hal itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Oh?" tanya Yuna, penasaran.

"Jadi begini, menurutku Hari Kasih Sayang itu aneh. Apa itu berarti mereka Cuma menunjukkan kasih sayang di hari itu? Aku tidak setuju. Aku... aku selalu sayang pada orangtuaku. Aku juga selalu sayang pada Yuna, Wakka, Auron, Rikku, Lulu, dan Kimahri – kalian semua –. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan itu meskipun sekrang sudah lewat dari hari yang kau sebut itu," jelas Tidus panjang lebar. "Itu menurutku sih... Haha, mungkin akulah yang idealis."

Yuna tersenyum lembut. "Pendapat yang bagus sekali," katanya. "Tapi... tidakkah perayaan seperti ini sungguh manis? Seperti... hari yang spesial, terutama bagi para pasangan. Kudengar mereka bahkan bertukar kado, bunga atau cokelat!"

"Begitu?"

Yuna mengangguk.

"...kau mau merayakannya?"

Terbelalak, gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya gumam kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Maksud...mu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kubilang, nanti kita rayakan sama-sama!" ulang Tidus dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya. "Oh, tapi tanggal empat belas barusan lewat ya. Ahaha, kalau begitu...," ia berdiri, mendekati Yuna yang masih terus menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Tangannya merogoh saku, dan mengulurkan sebatang cokelat – yang sudah tinggal setengah –. "Selamat Hari Kasih Sayang, Yuna! Kebetulan aku masih punya cokelat, tapi yah... maaf, sudah kumakan setengah," ujarnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena malu.

Yuna terkejut, namun juga sangat senang. Ucapan yang terlambat, tapi inilah yang pertama. Pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan ini kepadanya. Sungguh berharga. Selama ini ia tidak berani memberi tahu siapapun tentang apa yang ia baca meski sangat ingin merayakannya juga, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya, karena ia tahu Tidus pasti mengerti – paling tidak, mendengarkan –.

Yuna menerima cokelat itu dengan senang hati. "Ah, tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membalasnya...," ujar Yuna pelan. Tidus baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. "Aku tahu!"

Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tidus, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat dan cepat di pipinya. Tindakannya yang sangat tiba-tiba membuat pemuda itu gelagapan. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena pengaruh temperatur, tapi karena darahnya yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras ke kepala. Singkat kata, ia malu.

Yuna tahu dia pasti akan protes. Kare itu, sebelum Tidus sempat melakukannya, Yuna menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruhnya diam. "Tidak perlu berkata apa-apa," perintahnya singkat. Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke arah tenda, sambil menyerukan 'Terima kasih!'.

Tidus pun balas berteriak, "Tahun depan kita rayakan lagi, Yuna! Aku janji!"

"Lebih baik kita rayakan di tempat yang panas, karena aku tidak suka dingin!"

Dan mereka saling terbahak satu sama lain.

* * *

Dua tahun. Tepat dua tahun dari saat itu. Kali ini Yuna tidak kedinginan, malah bisa dibilang ia merasa gerah. Pulau Besaid memiliki suhu cukup tinggi belakangan ini. Entah apa ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang baru saja mereka – Yuna, Rikku, Paine – selesaikan.

Yuna teringat janji Fayth yang ada di Farplane beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bahwa _ia_ akan kembali.

Dia, orang yang ditunggunya selama dua tahun. Orang yang Yuna nanti kedatangannya, khususnya pada tanggal ini, untuk menepati janjinya. Namun tahun lalu ia tidak datang. Sudah sekali ia melanggar janjinya. Apakah tahun ini janji itu akan kembali dilanggar?

"Yuna."

Gadis itu tersenyum damai sebelum menggeleng. Suara ini, suara yang amat dikenalnya. Amat dihargainya. Suara ini telah kembali. Janji itu kini akan ditepati. Dengan cokelat seperti waktu itu. Kemudian ia akan mengecup pipinya lagi. Mereka akan merayakan Hari Kasih Sayang ini, dan sesuai janji, di tempat yang panas.

Yuna bangkit, dan memuar tubuh untuk mendapati sosok itu berjalan mendekat, membawa dua potong cokelat. Senyumnya lebar, namun kali ini jauh lebih teduh, setelah mengalami banyak hal yang menambah kedewasaannya.

"Dua, untuk tahun lalu dan tahun ini," katanya.

Senyum Yuna mengembang lebih lebar. "Terlambat setahun itu menyedihkan..."

"Setidaknya aku masih di sini untuk menggantinya tahun ini," balas pemuda itu keras kepala.

"Benar juga... Selamat Hari Kasih Sayang—..."

"Tidus."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Prompt dari fic ini adalah Hot and Cold, tapi sepertinya yang 'Hot' kurang terasa ya? =="

Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf sudah mencemari fandom ini dengan fic Indonesia abal milik saya ini.

Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review please~ :3


End file.
